


Afterglow

by shiyunn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, night before doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyunn/pseuds/shiyunn
Summary: George looks for Dream the night before Doomsday. They talk about their fears of losing each other. Based on the song Afterglow by Ed Sheeran.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on ao3! 
> 
> The fic is based on the song Afterglow by Ed Sheeran. I wrote it late at night while talking to a couple of friends who helped me with the idea. If Dream or George ever express that theyre uncomfortable with this, I will be taking it down. Please dont spread this work around to the CC's. Thank you!

24 hours. Dream had given them 24 hours to say goodbye to L’manburg. 11 has passed since then. The sun had gone down hours ago leaving Technos house only lit by the torches placed around in the main room. Dream, Phil and Techno had been at work planning out the next day's event. Dream was silently zoned out as he stared into the dark night through the windows. 

Light flickers through the snowy branches on the trees outside. It snaps Dream back to reality. Dream stands up and quickly grabs his axe from the pile of weapons next to the door. “Someone is out there.” 

Techno stands up and reaches for his sword but Dream stops him. “I'll go look, you guys keep planning.” 

“Are you sure?” Phil asks.

“Yes, from the looks of it it's just one person, I can take a single guy on my own. I'll scream if I need backup.” 

Phil nods and Techno sits back down. 

The snow crunches under Dreams boots as he steps out in the cold. He chose not to bring a lantern out with him so that he wouldn't give away his presence to the intruder, it's almost pitch black out here. He scouts around the edge of the forest, searching for the glimmer of the light he had seen from the window. 

A small figure appears from the woods holding a lantern. The individual approaching is in fact as Dream has predicted, alone. The person can't see Dream from where he's standing. Slowly Dream moves toward them trying to stay as quiet as possible.

“I know you're here Dream, you can stop trying to sneak up on me.” 

Dream freezes at the sound of the voice. “George?” 

“Yeah” 

Dream steps away from the tree he was hiding behind to face George. George somehow always knew when Dream was present. “What are you doing here George?” 

“Looking for you.” 

“How did you know I was here? How did you even find this place to begin with?” 

George holds out an object to Dream. Dream looks down and takes it. It's a compass. “Quackity gave me this, he said it'd point me to Technos house. I assumed you'd be here since you guys teamed up and all that.” 

“Oh. Why did you look for me?” 

George doesn't answer. He just stares at Dream silently. They're standing close, almost too close. Dream can feel the heat radiating off George. George reaches out with his free hand to untie the leather strap that holds Dreams mask in place. Dream hasn't taken it off and he wasn't planning to, the only person that Dream trusts with his face is George. Dream doesn't stop George when he pulls the sting that unties the knot at the back of his head.

Having direct eye contact feels intimate. Dreams eyes are filled with emotion. Everyone sees Dream as this force that can't be reckoned with. The person who has no empathy, no fear. The person that will do anything for power. 

George doesn't see that person. He sees the emotion in Dreams eyes. The love and affection they display when they're alone.

_My eyes are caught in your gaze all over again._

George sets the lantern down without breaking eye contact. Dream drops his axe to the ground. Moments later they're holding each other in a tight embrace. George buries his head in Dream's chest and breaks down. “Dream I don't want to lose you.” 

Dream puts a hand on George's head and strokes his hair carefully. “You won't lose me, George. I'll always be here.” 

“But what if you get hurt tomorrow?” 

Dream kisses the top of George's head. “Well then I have you to take care of me, right?” 

“I suppose” 

Dream pulls back a little and cups Georges cheeks in his hands, slowly wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I'll be okay George. I promise.”

_We were love drunk, waiting on a miracle.  
Tryna find ourselves in the winter snow._

George hugs him tightly again. Whispering muffled words into Dream's chest. Dream catches a phrase that makes his heart skip a beat. “I love you”  
Dream pulls back and places his hand on George's neck. Gently he presses his lips to George's soft ones. God he had missed this feeling. He feels every worry leave his mind. In this moment it's just Dream and George in their own little bubble of joy, nothing else in the matters right now. 

_So alone in love like the world had disappeared._

They eventually pull apart. Leaning their foreheads together. “I love you too George” Dream smiles softly. George stares directly into Dreams eyes. The light from the lantern sparkles in them. George's heart aches. He can see that Dreams' words are truthful by the way he looks at him. His eyes are gleaming with love and hope. 

George knows that Dream will always come back to him. No matter how many battles he goes into, he’ll always come back. Their love is stronger than anything else 

_Oh, I won't be silent and I won't let go.  
I will hold on tighter 'til the afterglow._

They stand there, holding each other for a long while. No words spoken, they don't have to speak. Being together is enough. Dawn is breaking, the sun is slowly painting the sky pink out in the distance. 

_And we'll burn so bright 'til the darkness softly clears_

Dream makes a promise to himself. No matter what happens, he’ll never let go of George. 

_Oh, I will hold on to the afterglow_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment :) 
> 
> My twitter is @ibeshiyun for anyone interested!


End file.
